


The Interruption

by CoraE



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post-Episode: s12e01-02 Spyfall, Spoilers for Episode: s12e01-02 Spyfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraE/pseuds/CoraE
Summary: The Doctor is sitting down reading and drinking a hot chocolate when someone from her past sits across from her. Someone she never expected to see again...
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Missed Connections Exchange





	The Interruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sariane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariane/gifts).



> This is for the Doctor Who Missed Connections Exchange. I had a lot of fun writing this.

The Doctor sat alone in a little cafe in Sheffield. She had some time to herself while the fam went to visit their family and friends. She decided to come to this little cafe, order a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon sprinkles on top, and read Frankenstein by Mary Shelley. 

A few moments after sitting down, she noticed a shadow fall across the table and heard a chair creak. She ignored them and carried on reading. But she couldn't concentrate on the book. She started to be curious about who sat down across from her.

All of sudden, while she was in the middle of thinking about who it could be, the person across from her said "Ahem."

She knew that voice. It was someone who can't possibly be here. Shouldn't she be with her previous incarnation?

She slowly raised her head. She saw purple first and then Missy's face came into view. She couldn't believe it. She was shocked.

"Hello, Doctor."

The Doctor looked at her in complete shock. She was speechless.

The last time she met the Master, she found out that they had destroyed Gallifrey. What could she say when Missy wasn't the incarnation that did that? She didn't know the Master's incarnations either. She didn't want to say the wrong thing that could change the whole course of history. But she was tempted to.

Missy put on a mocking nice voice and said "Hello Missy. How are you? Long time no see."

A few moments of uncomfortable silence past.

Missy said, in her normal voice, "are you just gonna sit there and look shocked, Doctor? What is wrong with you?"

"I met another incarnation of yours and he did some…something terrible. Something that I'm struggling to understand why he did what he did."

Missy looked confused. 

"I'm not him, Doctor. All of my incarnations are different from one another. I'm not gonna answer for anything he's done."

"I know but when I look at you and hear you speak, I see him."

"What did he do that was so unforgivable?"

The Doctor looked at Missy with a look of sadness, shock and anger. "You know I can't tell you that."

Missy looked at the Doctor with a sad look. The Doctor didn't know what to say anymore and the conversation fizzled out into silence. 

…

After what felt like an eternity of silence, the Doctor had an idea. "Missy, do you want a drink? My fam gave me enough for two just in case. Maybe you could sit beside me and we could read the rest of Frankenstein together? I don't know if you've read it but it's really good."

The Doctor was trying. Really trying with Missy. This would be the only way that she could do something without thinking of  _ him _ .

Missy smiled sadly. The Doctor thought that maybe Missy was going to say no or just walk away from her. The Doctor was hoping in her hearts that she was going to say yes.

Missy nodded and said "okay, Doctor. Get me a latte with two shots of espresso."

The Doctor went to go grab her drink. In the queue, the Doctor kept overthinking the conversation. She didn't want to feel uncomfortable about it but she couldn't help it.

Behind her, she could hear the scrape of the chair as Missy moved the chair next to hers. She smiled at the noise.

…

The Doctor got Missy's drink and sat down. They both sat there reading in silence until the book was finished.

They both said an awkward "goodbye" to each other with a sad feeling in their hearts.


End file.
